


vulnerable

by softiesyunbobdong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, chanwoo being cameo only, i miss yunbob so much, where is yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: Bobby does not know that Chanwoo messages about Yunhyeong when his on his way back to the dorm makes him worried.
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong
Kudos: 5





	vulnerable

Bobby exhales in relax. Finally after packed schedule for a whole day, he can go back to dorm before tomorrow broadcasting start and makes him fully busy again. He fist out his phone just to look at the last time he sent Yunhyeong text asking where is he but he got none replies. He creases his eyebrows, Yunhyeong always fast reply when it comes to Bobby unless he is in the studio recording his lines, but as far as he remembers all the songs for upcoming comeback already done for recording, so where is he right now?

Bobby take a look of Yunhyeong schedule, showing that today Yunhyeong has zero schedule.

He is about to to call Yunhyeong but Chanwoo message stop him,

" **Hyung, are you perhaps is on your way going back to dorm? if it yes, could you go to upstairs right away? i just realized, that Yunhyeong hyung phone was in kitchen and he is locked himself in the bedroom i do not know since when, so could you please come here?** "

Bobby frowned. Yunhyeong left his phone in the kitchen and locked himself in his own bedroom?

Something is not right when Yunhyeong already locks himself.

He remembers once Yunhyeong gave him his duplicate bedroom key, he always carried it in case Yunhyeong sleep in the car and Bobby would just take him to his bedroom.

So. when Bobby arrives at the building he pressed Yunhyeong and Chanwoo floors button and got out from the elevator when it arrives at their floors, he pressed the apartment password and found Chanwoo in the living room sitting and holding Yunhyeong's phone.

" **What happened?** " asks Bobby while take Yunhyeong's phone from Chanwoo.

" **I do not know hyung, last time i was with him when its breakfast time, after that i went to acting class and do my other things outside the dorm, and when i came back i tried to call Yunhyeong hyung asking him whether he already had dinner or not, found out his bedroom locked and his phone laying on kitchen table** "

After hearing what Chanwoo said, Bobby patted Chanwoo shoulder said that he should go back to his room and he will take care of Yunhyeong.

He is about to open yunhyeong's door with his own key and stopped when he heard sobs coming from the room, Bobby tried as slow as possible to open the door, does not want bother yunhyeong, when he succeds, he close right away not wanting the lights from outside filling the dark room.

He is laying beside Yunhyeong and hug him right away. Yunhyeong seems not bother or flinched when he feels someone wrapped arms around him, like he knew it was Bobby.

" **Hi, baby boy** " whispered Bobby. He got no reply but instead Yunhyeong turned around and hug Bobby tightly and whispered 'sorry' to him.

Bobby does not know why Yunhyeong says sorry but he keeps rubbing Yunhyeong's backs soothing him.

after some minutes, Yunhyeong seems to calm down, Yunhyeong was about to breaks the hug but Bobby tightens the hug and brushing Yunhyeong's hair, he just realized its been a long time since the last time their hug each other like this. All of their time was full for preparing his own comeback and iKON comebacks.

" **I do not know what happens, but could you please tell me why you sorry cause as far as i remembers you did not make any mistakes** "

Yunhyeong inhales Bobby's scent," **I am not supportive boyfriend to you. I am not supports your comeback, they said I only take care of you for purposes only, just for gained names from you. I saw it on twitter, they said i am not supposed to near you, i am not really knows you well, and i realized that they are true. I am not being there for you to support you. I am a bad person, right?** "

Bobby seems to froze hearing what Yunhyeong said, ", **hey hey, hey baby boy calm down** " caressing his back, Yunhyeong cries even louder.

 **"you know, they are always talking shit about us, especially the one that only favours one of us, you do not have to think about that Yun. You are always the one who said so, not to hear those strangers and ignores them** "

" **but, everyone seems agree about that** " Yunhyeong argued.

Bobby exhales broke the hug, he took Yunhyeong's face in his hand, small smile appears in his face, " **let me get this straight, is it me the one who makes you appear on realuty show? am i always on your video eventhough you can call me like one call away? hm? is it?** "

Yunhyeong shook his head, and burying his face in the crook of Bobby's neck.

" **baby boy, you know that i love you so much right? we already knew each other for such a long time, their words means nothing, you do not have to think about it, got it?** " Yunhyeong humming as an answer to Bobby.

" **You make Chanwoo worried, you left your phone on the kitchen table. He thought you did something unpredictable** " Bobby lies.

" **I am sorry, it just their words stabbed me suddenly** " 

Bobby chuckles, " **No problem even though you did not promote me on social media, you still support me tho by giving me food and remind me to eat between my schedules. Support does not always about doing something, remember that okay baby boy?** "

" **Okay"**

After some time, Bobby thinks Yunhyeong is already going back to sleep, but the thought is vanished when he hears Yunhyeong, " **I miss you** **, its been a long time since the last time we doing this, but i can't asks you rigth away not when you are busy preparing for your comeback and schedules after the comeback** "

" **You know, you still can ask me after i finished my schedule, no matter how tired i am"** Yunhyeong nodded and tightens the hug. Minutes passed, Yunhyeong is already in deep sleep. Bobby is breaking the hug, he thought of cleaning himself before go back sleep with Yunhyeong, but a message come to his phone,

" **is Yunhyeong hyung okay? I told about what happened to others, you do not mind it right?** "

Bobby smiled, he looks at Yunhyeong for seconds and reply chanwoo, " **He is okay, tell Jinhwan hyung, Yunhyeong just having those times. He is already calmed, i'm gonna sleep here, you can use my room to sleep if you want to** "

" **what do you mean?** "

" **i miss him, so what do you think about it?** "

" **Ya! Bobby - hyung, you pervert** "

Bobby laughed at the replies, he put down his phone and went to kiss Yunhyeong's forehead before stepped in the bathroom.


End file.
